johnny_otgs_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
What if~Hitler never conquered Germany?
Germany is one of the nations in Europe that has a very turbulent history as it had it's fairshare of power struggles and being run by dictators, but none that is more dispicable and even as evil as Adolf Hitler. He rose to power had a special hatred for certain people (especially those of Slavic and Jewish descent) and even triggered a long awaited war. But what if Adolf Hitler never rose to power in Germany, what would become of Europe, and what would trigger World War 2? This is what this page too try to cover. First (ans as usual) some historical context, just scroll down to the "What if?" section if you just want to read the scenario. Real History Hitler was born in the Astro-Hungarian Empire in 1889 in a town near the border of the German Empire. The son of a Beekeeper, his father then moved to a toen of Hafeld, and this is where his conflicts with his father began, this and constant relocations as well as Hitler's disinterest in school is what also cause him to be detached to others, but it was the sudden death of his brother: Edmund is when he really became detached. With his father's death in 1903, his weak mother allowed him to leave school for good, but attended another institution called the Realschule a year later, and passed a year after that. Around 9 years later, Archduke Franz Ferdinand was assassiated and this triggered World War 1. Hitler decides to fight for his beloved Central Powers (as he had a lot of German Nationalist ideals), he was severely injured by a Mustard Gas attack during the war, and even escaped assassination. After the first World War, Hitler then gotten into Politics, he became an Intel agent in 1919, and then was let go from the army a year later. In 1925, Hitler's book Mein Kampf (My Struggles) was published, and this was he expressed his Anti-Semitic views which would lead him to create his own Nazi Party. In 1929, the American Stock Markets crashed, and the Great Depression begins. The Central Powers (Germany in prticular) was especially hit hard. This was an opporunity for Hitler's new party to try to improve their beloved nation (sound familiar?) In January of 1933, Hitler was voted in as a new German Chancellor and attempted to turn the German Government into the majority and even went against what is known as the National Socialist German Worker's Party. Hitler even ordered Paul von Hindenburg ''to burn down the Reichstag in late February which lead to the "Day of Potsdam" nearly a month later. In July of 1934, Hitler than ordered the entire SA division of his Nazi Party to be murdered, and thus the event was known as the ''"Night of the Long Knives", and the death of Hindenburg a few weeks later gave Hitler Absolute power. With this, Hitler's power in Germany was absolutely secured. In the next 4 years, he would convince other European nations to join him and in 1939 invaded Poland (the official start to World War 2), he also invaded France, Eastern Europe and the Soviet Union. He would also order the mass genocide of anybody who is of Slavic descent, practice the Jewish religion and even those who are communist. It wouldn't be until the mid 1940's would the Soviets and even the Allies would chase Hitler back to Germany. In April of 1945, Hitler committed suicide, knowing that there was no way to win the war and the possibility that he would be executed for his crimes. What if? Now, here's your question. What if Hitler never rose to power in Germany? Now, removing Hitler from history has a lot of ramifications as he did a lot in his few years in power. In this alternate reality, Hitler was shot and killed by a sniper's bullet (as he was targeted by snipers at one time at least during the first World War in our reality). With this, he never gets into German Politics. With Hitler killed in World War 1, Germany would be ruled by the Western Allied puppet republic called the Weimar Republic. The Weimar Republic was created after the first World War and from the very outset it saw many problems. One of which is that it was weakened militarily, why, because of the Treaty of Versailles which forbids Germany to arm itself with weapons much bigger than what was fielded by the Western Alliance. Another is that the Weimar Republic was hit especially hard by the Great Depression, and the Republic quickly fell into an economical decline. Eventhough Hitler was quite brutal to secure his own personal control, he also lead Germany out of it's decline, militarily and economically. In this alternate reality, these issues would continue. Though, The Weimar Republic was also trying to advance militarily even before Hitler rose to power, but it would be at a much slower pace in this alternate reality. The other thing is that there won't be mass genocide of Slavic and Jewish people. However, World War 2 could still happen, but with somebody else starting it. The Weimar Republic is too weak to begin it, likewise Italy as they don't have the military might and the resources to start such a war. Something that you have to keep in mind is that Nazi Germany wasn't the sole reason for World War 2, they merely lit a long, smoldering fuse. More than likely, it would be Great Britain. Not because Britain is power hungry, but more likely out of fear of the Soviets and to protect it's spread out Empire. In our reality, Prime Minister Winston Churchill wanted to continue the European Theater of the war even after the fall of Nazi Germany in 1945, this was because Churchill was afraid of the Soviets due to their brutal fighting against the Nazis, and the Soviets weren't well like amongst the Capitalist crowd. Even in this alternate reality, Japan would attack Pearl Harbor and drag the USA to war. But what would the USA's role in the European Theater of the war? More than likely, it would be like in our reality, it would ally itslef with Britain, but would it be so simple? No. Yes, Britian and the USA had a common Enemy in the Soviet Union, but unlike in our reality Britain wouldn't be so immediate in letting the USA help them in their war effort. In our reality, Britain begged the USA for help and were able and willing to compromise to get the help they need to fight the Nazis, likewise the USA knew that Britain couldn't fight the Nazis alone, so the alliance was a necessity for both sides. In this alternate reality, there would be a lot more reluctance in both the USA and Britiain to team up against the Soviets and this is despite that both sides wanting to fight against the Soviets. For the sake of this scenario, let's say the war in Europe still happens, but Britain would probably get considerably less aid from the USA as 1.) The American military command would be reluctant to help out their European friends right away, and 2.) The USA would be busy fighting against Japan. There is also the Atomic question. In our reality, the Nazis were the first to discover Atomic Energy in 1938 as they split the Atom (which generated 200 million volts of electricity). In this alternate reality without the Nazis, the discovery of Atomic Energy either takes place later in history or is never discovered. If Atomic Energy isn't discovered by the end of the war in the Pacific, the USA would either fire bomb Japan into submission, or invade it from the ground (which almost happen in our reality, but just click here if you want to know more about a land invasion of Japan). However, if the USA *did* invade Japan from the ground in this alternate reality, the USSR wouldn't help them since they would be considered hostile, but more likely compete with the USA in who would control Japan, and more than likely see a conflict in Japan similar to Korea in our reality. Back in Europe, it would be hard to say who would win. Because it is definitely a scenario that is impossible to predict. But one thing that can be generally assumed that the Cold War wouldn't happen because it is already hot between the west and the USSR. Though, Europe would also face with the same problems the Koreas face today which is against the Capitalist West and the Communist East, a fear of the east invading the west, and would linger well into the 21st century. We could also see a much bigger immigration of people from eastern Europe than we ever saw in our reality. But it really isn't all that "doom and gloom" per se. Without Hitler, the Middle East wouldn't see a massive migration of Jews into Isreal and probably wouldn't see a large scales of war either. That is all for today. What do you think if Hitler never rose to power in Germany? Don't forget to check out my other wiki pages: My Movies and My Games Wiki. Until next time, this is JohnnyOTGS signing out.